A variety of packages that include dispensing systems on containers have been developed for household products such as shampoos, lotions, food products and other substances. Such containers typically have a neck defining an open upper end on which is mounted a dispensing closure. The dispensing closure for these kinds of containers typically has a dispensing spout which is covered with a removable lid.
The closure typically has a closure deck or top wall and a depending skirt with an inside bead or thread for attachment to a container. The closure deck includes a dispensing orifice through which a fluid can be dispensed. Depending on the surface tension of the fluid being dispensed through the closure orifice and the coefficient of friction between the fluid and the closure, the fluid tends to cling to the underside of the closure deck and form a layer beneath the dispensing orifice after a dispensing operation. The resulting layer of fluid has a thickness generally dependent on the fluid viscosity.
The lid is typically reclosed to cover the orifice. When the lid is subsequently removed quickly from the closure deck prior to a dispensing operation, the outward movement of the lid has a tendency to immediately cause the fluid in the layer to “spurt”, “burp” or otherwise be propelled out of the orifice prior to a controlled, intentional dispensing. The burping of the fluid can cause spatter on the user's band or clothing or dripping on an exterior surface of the container.
It would be desirable to provide an improved dispensing structure wherein a dispensing orifice in a deck is normally closed by a closure lid which is openable away from a closure deck and wherein the dispensing structure is resistant to propelling fluid upon separation of the lid from the deck.
In addition, it is desirable that the improved dispensing structure design function well with a wide range of fluids, including high viscosity liquids and low viscosity liquids. It would also be beneficial if such an improved dispensing structure design could function well with fluids having different surface tension characteristics.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing structure which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.